Becoming A Commando
by LostCoordinates
Summary: Tela Vasir's journey to becoming a commando. Rated M for Language and Adult Themes.
1. A New Chapter

_AN: Hah, completely redone. A lot of it is completely different only because after going over the first part I realized there was a lot of extra bits and pieces that weren't needed, and some things I wanted to change. A nice captain gave me advice on rewriting a few chapters, so I followed it._

_Disclaimer: All material pertaining to the Mass Effect Trilogy and Universe belongs to Bioware©, Electronic Arts©, and their affiliates._

I.

A young sapphire maiden sat in the middle of her queen sized bed. Around her were scattered patches and piles of clothes waiting to be packed into a large tattered suitcase. The mess extended to the surrounding floor of the spacious room, even reaching to a desk of the far side. The small steel desk was covered in a disarray of papers and a bare spot that looked untouched where her computer terminal once was, and the walls around it had tapped pieces of ripped corners of the posters that used to be displayed. The closet door on the opposite side of the room was open with bare hangers decorating its interior.

Though the maiden started working on packing away the dispersed clothes when she woke up hours ago, the work looked far from done. Tela often found herself drifting in and out of thought, easily distracted by the feelings that danced in her mind. In all the thoughts and questions that popped up there was one that reoccurred the most. _Goddess, I hate packing._ With that though came memories of her childhood, where packing was once of things she did the most. Travel was not unfamiliar to the thoughtful maiden. Though most maidens born on Thessia never left until they graduated school, or at least hit age fifty, for the first forty years of her life she spent most of it exploring the stars with her mother. She had seen it all, Armali, the Citadel, countless cities on Nevos, and even Tuchunka a few times. Sometimes she enjoyed the journey away from her hometown, Serrice, knowing that she would return to the comfort of her home, but this was different.

Tela was packing to leave for twenty year at the least, and would spend it studying to become a commando. The maiden understood that when she left her home in Serrice, if she ever came back, it would become temporary. A part of her felt like she was leaving everything she knew behind, her friends, her family, and her life. But this is what she wanted, she wanted to go to school, learn as much as she could, and become the best commando possible. Being able to be an addition to the asari navy was a dream she had ever since watching the Bi-Centennial Lucen Parade many years ago. The mass of asari soldiers that walked the streets to happily greet the citizens of each city they marched across in celebration had inspired the sapphire asari to become one. When she was old enough, and with her mother's approval, she received facial markings that the soldiers had surrounding just their eyes. Though they were minor, she hoped to get more as her experience increased as a commando.

Coming back to the present, she looked at the surrounding clothes and with a surge of rekindled inspiration began packing quicker than before. As the mess began clearing, the maiden noticed a tall, steel blue matron standing in the doorway. The sleeveless crimson dress that draped from the asari's body accented the yellow facial markings that gracefully decorated the skin around her soft green eyes.

"I'm almost done I swear." The maiden reassured, even though she was only close to clearing the bed but not even close to tackling the clothes on the floor.

"I could have sworn you said that a few hours ago dear." With an affectionate smile, her mother began gathering a few of the clothes from the floor. When she placed them next to the old suitcase and sat next to her daughter, the smiled faded as she laid eyes on the old piece of luggage. As many times as the matron offered to replace the suitcase, her daughter refused just as many times and it even became a serious topic of discussion at one point. But when it was obviously that Tela wouldn't let go of the timeworn suitcase, she stopped offering.

"I was a little distracted, you know, packing to go to an educational prison for twenty years to learn how to kill criminals with my mind doesn't happen every day."

"Educational prison? I thought you would be excited, this is what you wanted wasn't it? You know I gave you a year to warm up to the idea, I don't want you to rush into something you don't want to do Tela." When the maiden caught the flash of worry in her mother's eyes, she replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it is, I just don't know if you can handle being without me for so long. Who is going to help you remember when your shows come on, or how bad a driver you are. Plus Naira, you are hitting that age." The joke made the amused matron bump her shoulder against Tela's playfully.

"I may be almost 700, but that doesn't mean I can't get down like I'm 250." Imagining her mother at 250 was nearly impossible for the maiden as she laughed softly. Though Naira was always playful and loving around Tela, she always had a mature feel to her. She carried herself properly at all times, and spoke in a way that would make you guess that she was a well versed politician. The maiden had often watched her mother negotiated deals for her job and mercilessly reprimanded store keepers for not catching the defective products without breaking her composure in the least. Working for the Serrice Council made Naira utterly ruthless in the workplace and Tela softened her up at home. But both major parts of her life could never seem to completely alter her old soul and poise. "Anyways sweetheart, we need to leave soon. I don't want you to miss the shuttle."

"I'll be ready to go in about half an hour." Naira nodded smiling before getting off the bed and jokingly stepping around the piles of clothes as if they were mines. "Very funny Naira, very funny." The matron exited the room laughing to herself leaving the maiden alone once again.

Tela found that she was smiling at the moment between her and her loving mother, but it started to fade after completely realizing what she was really leaving behind. It would be the first time in her forty-one years of life that she would be without her mother for more than a couple weeks. The wave of sadness at the thought tugged at her heart and Tela knew the one thing she would miss the most would be Naira. Shaking off the sudden surge of sadness that overcame her, Tela finished off her packing and got ready to start her new life.


	2. The Shuttle

II.

The ride to the station was an enjoyable one. Tela was so distracted with Naira's stories about her job while she was in Serrice and her own corny yet amusing jokes that she almost forgot where they were headed to. The knot that clenched in the maidens stomach seemed to pull at her throat as the sky car pulled up to the station. The station was buzzing with life, ships going in and out, dropping off cargo and picking up new cargo to be taken off to some other asari colony. Through the rush of asari hustling back and forth on the multiple platforms, she could see the shuttle resting on a circular platform.

Naira swiftly found a spot to park the sky car as they sat in silence for a few seconds. Tela's eyes hadn't moved off the distant shuttle. She could see the mass of maidens loading onto the dark red shuttle. Something about seeing the shuttle made her heart beat quicken, it was one thing to talk about leaving, but here she was, and this was it.

"Do you want me to see you off?" Breaking the silence, Naira gave the nervous maiden a concerned look. Though Tela often tried to hide any kind of feeling that might have made her mother worry, this time she couldn't. She was feeling too many things at once, excitement, worry, happiness, fear, they all made her heart feel like it was going to explode. "You'll be okay Tela, just relax."

When a soft blue-grey hand touched the young maiden's shoulder she felt the nerves fade from her body. _Just relax Tela; everything will be fine, I promise_. Hearing her mother's voice in her mind made her realize she started the meld at the gentle touch, and Naira gladly accepted it. _I don't know if I can._ Waves of fear and doubt surged from the young maidens mind, but with every pulse of emotion Naira calmed each feeling and replaced it with love. _I love you_ was the last though heard between the two before the meld faded away.

With her mother's reassurance Tela nodded that she was ready. Understanding the gesture Naira opened the skycar doors to let the young maiden out. Grabbing the heavy suitcase, the sapphire maiden stepped out of the vehicle. A warm smile spread across Naira's face as she took her daughter into her arms, hugging her tight.

"Come on, you're going to embarrass me." Tela's words were slightly muffled against her mother's chest as she continued to hug her. Setting the suitcase on the ground, the squished maiden wrapped her arms around her mother returning the affection.

"What kind of parent would I be if I didn't?" Letting go of Tela after one more squeeze, Naira could only smile at the young maiden. "I know you'll do great Tela, and you know if you ever need me you can always call me." The maiden nodded as she took hold of the suitcase once again. With one last goodbye Tela headed towards the shuttle. When she was a couple meters away she looked over her shoulder at the observing matron.

"Try not to get into any trouble while I'm away, but I'll send you a message every now and then to make sure you're not getting into mischief without me."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Naira's crossed her arms as she watched Tela walk towards the shuttle. Giving her mother one final amused smile and half wave, the maiden turned all her attention to the destination in front of her, the shuttle.

Maneuvering her way through the crowds of asari on the platform, Tela finally reached the circular platform with the dark red shuttle resting silently on it. Before she could venture onto the foreign ship a matron with a data pad in her hand intersected her path. Her skin was a lighter shade of aquamarine, with dark purple facial markings that radiated from her eyes and a matching stripe dissecting the matron's chin. She stood a few inches taller than Tela, wearing a blue dress with long red sleeves.

"If you're here for the University of Southern Attis Shuttle, I will need your first and last name please."

"Tela Vasir" The older asari started to scroll to what seemed to be the bottom of the list on her data pad. After a few seconds the matron found her name towards the bottom of the list and confirmed the identification with a smile.

"Ms. Vasir, your assigned seat is in the fifth row, fourth seat. I believe it is an aisle seat. There will be a cargo hold immediately to your right once you walk into the shuttle, be sure to leave your larger bags there." Nodding with a smile, Tela headed toward the entrance of the shuttle behind the polite matron. After placing her belongings in a secure position, she began down the narrow hallway to the passenger cabin of the ship.

Down the hall Tela spotted two asari completely blocking the entrance. When she reached the two chatty maidens, Tela hoped that they would see her and instinctively move out of the way. But when they merely ignored the maiden's existence, she realized the only way to get them to move was to ask.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." The azure maiden in the doorway gave an annoyed look at the person who suddenly interrupted their conversation. Her darker blue companion gave the same look as they turned to face Tela, blocking the walkway more than before.

"Can I do something for you?" The lighter maiden was closing the distance between her and Tela. While everything in the young maiden's mind told her to politely request an opening to get to her seat, there was a small part of her wanted to return the attitude she had just been given

"Oh, no, I just love standing in the hallways of shuttles to watch two maidens talk about how much they can't wait to be strippers." After the words came out Tela swiftly regretted it, especially when the two asari's faces went from annoyance to anger.

"What did you say to me?" The azure maiden had completely closed the distance between her and the maiden, if she had even leaned a little closer their noses could touch. Looking in the angry maidens dark brown eyes Tela went through her options. She could quickly defuse the situation with an apology, or further add fuel to the fire, and might even have to fight the two asari. The logical side of her wanted to apologize and get as far away from the two asari as possible, but her pride spoke the opposite. There was no reason for her to apologize, and if she really tried maybe she could take the two maidens in a fight.

"Get the fuck out of the way." The new voice made all three maidens turn to find its origin. Standing behind Tela was a lavender maiden, with dark purple facial markings that covered her brow and ran down her cheeks. Sleek black leather pants hugged her shapely figure with a matching black jacket hanging on her shoulders. Under the black jacket with sleeves rolled up halfway up her forearm was a plain white shirt that hung loosely on her. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going fucking move?"

The darker blue maiden took a step closer to the new lavender maiden making sure the hallway was effectively blocked off again. Tela found herself looking back into the eyes of the light blue threat in front of her. When the maiden opened her mouth to say something she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder the light purple maiden was focusing her icy blue eyes on the two asari blocking the hall.

"Let me handle this." She said keeping her gaze on the two asari. The maiden shrugged in acceptance and took a step back; if this asari wanted to deal with them Tela was happy to let her do it. "So here's the deal," the asari started as she took a step towards the two maidens, "You two are going to move out the way and take you cute little conversation somewhere else, and me and my friend here won't have to kick your sorry asses." The two asari exchanged an amused look at the threat, but it soon faded when the purple asari's fist flared with biotics. Catching the warning, the two asari stalked off to the other end of the passenger cabin to find a new spot to occupy.

"You know, I could have handled it." The lavender asari only let out a snort of amusement, as she turned to face the dark blue maiden.

"I'm sure you could have, next time don't take so long." Before Tela could reply the maiden sauntered off to the passenger's cabin and sitting somewhere in the front row. The cabin was filled with twelve rows of seats and split into two sections. The aisle down the middle led to the cockpit of the shuttle and split each row into 4 seats on each side. A long window stretched along the interior sides of the shuttle, giving a clear view of the platform outside.

Tela successfully found her aisle seat, and relaxed into the cushioned chair. After finding the most comfortable sitting spot, the maiden lazily looked around the shuttle. There were maidens looking through omni-tools, or reading books, but most of them were talking. There were conversations about the school, life stories, and other topics that seemed too cliché or dreary to talk about. After a while the myriad of voices turned into a dull roar and then just white noise that bore into her brain. The maiden closed her eyes hoping to drown out the noise with her own thoughts.

"Are you in seat number four?" The voice made Tela open her eyes to a dark blue maiden, almost a match for her color, with bright red marking covering the top half of her face. The white form fitting pants caught her attention, and the dark grey low cut V-neck completed the simple outfit.

"I guess counting wasn't a requirement to get in to this school then huh?" The maiden crossed her arms as she kept her blue-grey eyes on the maiden in front of her.

"Ha very funny, it's like these damn numbers are large enough for anyone to see. But since you decided to give a smart ass answer I'm going to assume you are seat number four." Tela nodded as she moved her legs out of the way to let the maiden through, and the dark blue maiden took the seat next to her. "I'm Rena Wasea by the way."

"Tela Vasir" When she replied she was more focused on finding the comfortable spot she had lost from letting Rena in the row, instead of the greeting.

"Not the type for manners either then." Tela looked over at the maiden feeling a slight tinge of guilt of not paying attention to the greeting, but the smirk that was on Rena's face made it fade away.

"You can't have manners and be able to count, it just wouldn't be fair." Rena fully smiled as she finally found a comfortable spot and crossing her legs.

"I may not be able to count, but at least I'm classy."

"I can tell by your tight pants and tablecloth of a shirt." Rena let her hands run up and down her thighs feeling out the material of her white pants.

"Aw, you don't like them? Because I'm sure the way you were staring says that you did." Tela rolled her eyes at the accusation, she knew she had glanced at them but she definitely hadn't stared.

"Oh, you wore them just for me? We've only just met and you're already trying to seduce me. Didn't you just say you were classy?"

"I'm as classy as it gets besides, dinner and movie doesn't seem like your style. So you must be going for the commando training," Rena said keeping her eyes on her. Tela only looked up at the ceiling of the shuttle and letting her seat lean back a bit before replying.

"What gave me away?" she sighed and tried leaning further back in her chair.

"Mostly the uninterested look on your face and your little altercation with those asari at the door. Did you make a new friend?" She glanced in the direction of the purple asari from earlier. She was going through her omni-tool, probably going through messages for the day.

"I'm not sure, didn't even catch her name." Tela's eyes searched for the two asari troublemakers, they stopped bothering the reading maiden and were just talking. Rena saw Tela's eyes go to the two asari and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; they've been a pain in the ass since they set a foot on the shuttle."

"And here I was thinking I was special." Rena shifted in her chair, turning towards Tela.

"Plus, I saw you observing or studying or whatever you want to call it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, most of the asari here that are looking to go into being some kind of doctor or mad scientist are too busy with their face plastered to a book." Rena pointed her thumb to an asari in the row in front of them reading a book; there was a large picture of a turian with its major and minor organs labeled. "The ones looking to become the next asari councilor or some other sleazy government position put on their friendly faces for a while and try to feel most people out." Tela saw her eyes land on a small group of asari in the very front of shuttle; the way they were talking you could believe that they knew each other centuries before they even got on the shuttle. "Commandos, usually spend most of their time 'assessing the enemy' in silence. Everyone outside that I'm not really sure but those are the three major groups."

"Classy and a know it all, what a great combination. So then what are you, future sleazy Politian or a mad scientist?"

"Commando, same as you, even though my father wished that I was going to be a medical doctor," Rena sighed as she leaned into her chair, "I can still see the look on his face when I told him that I rather shove a disciple down someone's throat instead of giving their sorry asses a band aid and a tube of medi-gel."

"That's an interesting way to put it," she replied with a small smile spreading across her face, it surprised Tela how quickly she warmed up to Rena, and she enjoyed the companionship of the asari next to her. While they waited Tela and Rena talked about their lives before the shuttle. They talked about how Tela spent most of it traveling, and how Rena spent most of hers being teased by her numerous older siblings. In the middle of their conversation a voice came over the intercom of the shuttle.

"We are preparing for take-off. Please find your proper seat." When the announcement ended, Tela watched the many different asari hustle to their seats. When everyone seemed to be in their seats, the older asari from outside the shuttle walked into the corridor and took a seat in the front row farthest to the left. When Tela felt the shuttle engines spur to life, she sank deeper in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Are you afraid of shuttle rides or something Tela? If its flight sickness I can't help you, I'm not a fucking doctor."

"I don't know Rena; you might have been a hot nurse one day." She replied with her eyes still closed. She heard Rena laugh, but was soon lost in her own thoughts again, finding somewhere in her mind where she could relax.


	3. Politics & Friendship

III.

An education is one of the most crucial parts of asari development. Though many maidens spend the majority of their years exploring themselves and the galaxy, an education is the common factor between them all. University of Southern Attis is one of the top schools on Thessia. Unlike other schools, U.S.A. caters to all kinds of students including, but not limited to, commandos, huntresses, liberal arts students, future scientists and many more. With its large campus and resources, the school has been able to build not only a well-trained asari but a well-rounded citizen of the galaxy. University of Southern Attis has many famous alumni among the asari people, which only increased its popularity for upcoming maidens, and has been attracting young asari hoping to further their education for centuries.

Attis is a general region in the southern parts of Thessia. The area is dotted with many cities, but the major city in the region is Atheros. The city is well known for its beautiful asari architecture, entertainment and commercial center. U.S.A. is located in the metro area of the highly populated city. Close enough to supply students with a form of entertainment on their days off; Atheros is filled with clubs, restaurants, and many other places to enjoy.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Rena had her eyes on the window and what lay outside. Tela shook her head, but she was lying. Everything about this was making her more and more anxious. Row by row every maiden in the packed passenger cabin was filed out to get their things and meet in a designated spot outside the shuttle. The sapphire maiden stepped out of the shuttle with Rena at her side to see the large campus buzzing with activity. There were students going do the different buildings or sitting on the large grassy courtyard that occupied the center of the campus. There were small groups of matrons and matriarchs discussing and debating many topics between themselves. The atmosphere was bright, cheery and made Tela's nerves die down a bit. What she liked the most was how beautiful the campus was. The grass covered the ground around the buildings and sidewalks like the soft green carpet. There were tall thick trees scattered across the grounds casting vast shadows, creating cool spots of shade under each tree. The buildings stood tall and pristine under the Thessian sun, and at each building's base a series of luscious bushes and vividly colored flowers.

"Fancy shit they have here huh?" Rena was staring out over the campus just as Tela was, similarly taking in the beautiful area.

"Yeah, looks just like the fancy brochure." As they joined the group, the groundskeeper was standing in front of a lift with two mechs on either side was telling students to have their bags tagged with their names and set on the lift. Promptly setting their bags on the small vehicle to be taken to their rooms, the two maidens rejoined the group to be escorted through the large grounds. Once every student had their bags tagged and taken away the matron from the station

"Welcome to the University of Southern Attis, I am Sahara Tinoris the Phase One Student Director. I take care of all problems, situations, events, and other things that have to do with Phase One students. In Phase One you will spend four years gaining a general education, followed by other phases that will focus purely on your desired profession. At U.S.A. we strive not only to help you focus on your desired goals as a student but help you develop into a well-rounded citizen of the galaxy. Now, if you will follow me I will give you the general tour on where each building is and where you will be staying for the remainder of the year."

As Tinoris started down the large sidewalk away from the departing shuttle the group eagerly followed the matron. As they walked she pointed out each building and its main purpose. There were three main buildings on the eastern sides of campus, where the majority of the classes would be held. She also pointed out on the southern parts of the campus were the fields where many of the biotics classes and training classes would be held. In the northern parts were the main and food hall, as well as a recreational center. As they ventured on the large campus, Tinoris stopped as they came to a series of buildings on the west side of campus.

"This area contains all living quarters on campus, and it is where you will all be staying. You will be living in the Maia building which exclusively houses Phase One students." As Tinoris talked many of the other students were coming out of the other phase buildings. You could easily tell who was a part of each phase. The phase one students were young, eager, and insecure about the task ahead of them; their inexperience shown almost as obviously as the color of their skin. When she saw the older phases, the maiden could almost see the experience in the way they walked, tall, confident and like they could take on the world. That is exactly what she wanted.

"Ten more years and that'll be us, living in the nicer buildings, walking around like we own the campus." Rena's eyes were on two asari dressed in light leather armor, "They look like they're about kick some major ass." Tela nodded in agreement as she watched the two older maidens head towards the fields.

"Wasea, Vasir, pay attention." Tinoris was at the front of the group with her eyes on the two maidens. At first the Tela was surprised that she could remember their names, but then again as Student Director, she just might know everyone's names by heart. "In the lobby there will be terminals set up. Search your first and last name and it will tell you what floor and room number you'll be in. Your things will already be in your room, and some of you may already have roommates in your room. The terminal will also give you your designated card key, please do not lose it." When Sahara finished the group of anxious maidens filed into the building ahead of them.

"I wonder who I'll get stuck with." Rena sighed, "I swear to the goddess if they snore like a dying varren I don't know how I'll survive the first year."

"Do you think they'll put us with other commandos, or just a mix?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess were about to find out." When they made it up the staircase they walked into an open lobby with large windows on both sides of the room. It was decorated with many potted plants native to Thessia, and red couches that had many asari draped over them relaxing after the long shuttle ride. She could the large hallway at the back of the lobby leading to a series of terminals positioned in a large circle, stood in the center of the lobby. After a small period of time Tela was able to catch a vacant terminal.

_Vasir, Tela_

_Commando_

_Floor 7_

_Room 12_

As she read the words on the screen, Rena walked up behind her. "What floor are you on?"

"I got put on floor seven, what about you?"

"Damn it, floor nine." A small part of her wanted the new companion to be at least on the same floor, but she decided that it was good enough that they were in the same building. She walked with Rena to the elevators, and when the doors slid open a wave of chatty maidens exited in a mass. The elevator was quickly vacated and was refilled with a new wave of asari. Every now and then the elevator would stop at a floor and let out a small chime as the doors slid open to let out the passengers that requested the stop. After a few more stops at other floors, the elevator slowed to a stop at floor number seven.

"I'll see you around Tela, don't get lonely without me." Rena smirked as she made her way past the remaining asari in the elevator. When she turned to see the doors closed, Tela caught a glimpse of Rena turning to talk to the asari in the elevator. Tela let out a small chuckle; she knew what the maiden was in for.

Turning to head down the hall, the maiden saw how congested the hall was with people. There were asari along the walls chatting with their floor mates, the sounds of doors sliding open and shut as maidens travelled in between rooms, and the yelling of the Resident Assistant trying to organize the chaos. Tela sighed before attempting to maneuver the bustling crowd avoiding any asari that came close to bumping her. Once she made it to the twelfth room, she slid her card key into the receiver on the wall next to the door. With a soft swoosh; the door opened revealing a room about the size of the one she stayed in at home. The dorm room was big enough to fit two people comfortably including the furniture that came with it. Their head of each bed was in opposite corners of the back wall, with a pair of desk between them against the wall. At the foot of each bed along the adjacent wall was a tall wardrobe.

A maiden with azure skin diligently working on her omni-tool, was sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. The pacific blue eyes of the asari look at the new guest through white facial markings that were similar to Tela's but still slightly different. Quickly powering down her omni-tool, the maiden stood up to greet the new guest.

"Irissa T'Laris." She nodded politely to Tela. Standing about the same height as Tela, she stood with her back straight and her shoulders back, showing off her close to perfect with her hands behind her back. Her thin figure was dressed in a dark purple dress with a black swirling pattern on it.

"Tela Vasir" Walking over to her side of the room, the maiden saw her things sitting on the twin size bed. Next to was an unfamiliar box with a note on top of it.

_After you see what's inside, I think I deserve the parent of the year award -Naira_

Seeing her mother's name made a smile appear on young maiden's face as she eager opened the box. Inside she found all the books she needed, and a large variety of her favorite snacks.

"One of the groundskeeper mechs left it with your suitcase." When Tela turned to look at her new roommate she was standing closer than expected, almost hovering over her shoulder. Ignoring how uncomfortably close the maiden was, Tela moved the box to the end of her bed.

"My mother had it sent here I guess." Irissa smiled as she returned to her side of the room taking her seat again on the bed.

"So, what are you studying?" Tela started to unpack the things in her suitcase as she talked.

"Commando, how about you?"

"Hoping to become an ambassador or a diplomat, or at least work for one." Tela smiled politely at the maiden, she could hear Rena's words replay in her head.

_The ones looking to become the next asari councilor or some other sleazy government position put on their friendly faces for a while and try to feel most people out._

The cautious side of Tela told her to watch out for this one, but another part her told her not to judge. There were exceptions to every rule weren't there? Maybe Irissa would be an exception. "Are you going to the Welcoming Event?"

"What event?"

"The school sent a message about it this morning." Tela cursed under her breath when she remembered that she hadn't sync'd her omni-tool to her school account.

"I never got it; my omni-tool isn't connected to my account yet."

"What's your omni-tool number?" Tela stopped and turned around while opening up her omni tool.

"You know, there's usually a series of flattering pick-up lines before I give out my number." The maiden joked as Irissa got the number from her omni-tool.

"Doesn't take much then huh? Sorry to disappoint but I have none." A flash of surprise spread across Tela's face, a part of her expected the maiden to reject the joke, but the reply made the surprise turn into a smile.

"I guess I can make an exception then." Irissa gave an amused smirk as she powered down her omni-tool and stood in front of a door.

"I'm going to meet up with a friend; I sent you the message about the party. It was nice meeting you Tela." The azure maiden started out the door, but before she walked completely out, she turned to Tela with a smile. "I'll be sure to let you know if I find any pick-up lines for you." When the maiden disappeared behind the door Tela turned back to the suitcase on her bed. She began putting all her clothes in the tall wardrobe, including the box of snacks. She put the books her mother got for her on the desk next to the bed and set up the computer terminal in the center. After everything was in its proper place, and her bed was made Tela relaxed on the mattress.

After lying in her bed for about an hour just relaxing, the maiden turned on her omni tool and checked for the message Irissa sent.

* * *

_FWD: FWD: Elloa Mathis Phase One Welcoming Party_

_From: Irissa T'Laris_

_At 19:00, there will be a welcoming party for all students at Elloa Mathis in the main hall. Please feel free to attend, food, drinks, music, and other events will be provided to help warm the welcome, and return of many of our students._

_We hope to see you there._

_Best Regards,_

_Elloa Mathis Student Events and Affairs Council_

* * *

Before turning off the omni-tool, Tela made sure to sync her account to her omni-tool. When she finished, the maiden stayed on the bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like an hour. The party would start in an hour and she really wondered if she should go. She wouldn't have minded staying in bed for the rest of the day, but she might regret not going to the first event of the year. In the end Tela decided to go.

When she got up she changed into black asari cotton pants that fit her perfectly, and a loosely fitting grey tank top with the Serrice Council logo plastered on the center. On top of that she wore her favorite black jacket leather jacket. After slipping on a pair of matching black boots, the maiden grabbed her card key and headed out the door.

From her room she could see an asari in a tight black dress standing patiently at the elevator's entrance. The dress was very short; showing off beautifully toned amethyst legs and it hugged every part of the asari's body it touched. When she got closer, she saw that the maiden was the same asari that dealt with the two annoyances on the shuttle. Noticing that she would no longer be alone in the wait for the elevator, the light purple asari smirked at the new company. "Well look who it is." The icy blue eyes met hers as the maiden stopped and stood next to the well-dressed asari.

"First day here and I already have a stalker." The comment made the lavender asari roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't flatter yourself; let's just hope I don't have to save you from anymore maidens."

"You didn't save me, you volunteered to deal with them, and I let you have your way. Plus I don't think I caught your name."

"I don't remember giving it." After a small moment of silence, the purple asari looked over at Tela; the maiden was rocking on her heels with her hands in her pockets. "Aleena," the maiden said her eyes went back to the elevator doors..

"Tela" the sapphire maiden replied with a smirk on her face. The elevator doors soon opened after a chime signaled its arrival. The two maidens rode the elevator to the lobby in silence "So Aleena, where are you going dressed like that?"

"Probably the same place you're going dressed like that." Aleena gestured with a nod at Tela's attire. "So you planned this out huh? Run into me at the elevator; walk me to the welcoming party. I've never met a maiden that was so eager to be around me."

"Last time I checked, you were the one stalking me." Aleena laughed as the doors opened, and the maiden strolled out of the elevator with Tela close behind her. The two asari headed towards the main hall to the Welcoming Party.


	4. Welcoming Party

IV.

From the outside Tela could see the shift in colorful lights through the windows of the main hall, and feel the vibrations of the bass from the music. When Tela and Aleena walked inside they were happily greeted by two asari wearing matching shirts for some on campus organization. The hall was covered in decorations; the ceiling was covered in frilly colorful paper trim, and in the center of the hall was a dance floor where the focus of the multicolored lights were. The circular tables scattered around the filled dance floor were dressed in different colored table cloths, and on the far right end of the room was a long table covered in finger foods and drinks.

"They could have picked better music." Tela shrugged at the complaint, she wasn't big on music or dancing for that matter. Tela already knew her dancing skills could easily be compared to a hanar being electrocuted.

"I think you're forgetting that it's a school event and not a raunchy club. Besides, you don't look like a dancer."

"I could easily prove you wrong, but why should I give you that satisfaction." The idea was interesting, but Tela decided not to sit on it for too long. Aleena started to walk toward a vacant table with Tela following behind her. She chose a table with a red table cloth at the edge of the dance floor, giving a great view of the maidens dancing. As Aleena sat down at the table Tela stopped and leaned on the back of one the chairs.

"I'm going to grab something from the food table, I'll be back."

"Bring me something, and hurry the fuck up, I'm starving."

"I don't even know what you like."

"Fine, just bring me one of everything then." Tela shoved her hands in her jacket packets as she turned on her heels and headed to the far table.

When she got close the table there were asari around it but no clear line. So she grabbed three plates and began filling them with the array of snacks on display. As she neared the end of the buffet of finger foods she saw Tinoris standing at the end of the table with a data pad in her hand. Before Tela could get away without being noticed by the matron, she raised her gaze form the data pad to see the maiden start to turn around.

"Ah, Ms. Vasir, are you enjoying the party?" Tela stopped in her tracks, and turned her body back to face the matron. Sahara was wearing a formal yellow dress, with black and white designs that looked like abstract flowers on them.

"So far I guess, the music is nice and the decorations are neat." Sahara smiled at the young maiden keeping her eyes on her. Something about the way Tinoris was looking at her felt familiar, like she had known her before.

"You know Ms. Vasir, I knew your mother when I went to school. We were very good friends." Tela raised her eyebrow at Tinoris, out of all the friends the maiden heard her mother talking to Sahara was never one of them. When Tela looked the matron in her eyes there was something she'd seen before in them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "But I suppose time has a way of wearing away relationships. Anyways, enjoy your time Tela." With a nod Sahara hurried away, and headed towards the front of the room near the DJ. The sapphire maiden stood in confusion at the quick getaway of the matron, but brushed it off as she headed back to the table.

As Tela got closer to the table she could see Irissa and another asari sitting with her. The unknown asari looked similar to Irissa, but her features were more defined and she had mesmerizing green eyes. The rest of the short journey to the table, Tela found herself looking back to those green eyes, something about them made her smile to herself, made her happy.

"Tela, took you all fucking day to get some finger food. What did you get lost on the way there?" Tela glared at Aleena, before she could completely sit down next to her. The amethyst asari took one of the plates from her and immediately started to dive into the food. The display of a lack of any kind of table manners sparked a momentary look of disgust from the emerald eyed asari, but she softened her gaze as she looked at Tela.

"I'm Tevos, and this is my friend Irissa." The new asari sat in her chair with perfect posture, and if she had to guess her hand were probably properly folded in her lap.

"I already know Irissa, we sleep together." Tevos looked at Irissa with a half surprised half confused glance and the azure maiden only returned the look. Thinking about what she just said Tela instantly tried to recant her statement. "I mean we don't sleep together, we just sleep in the same room, at the same time. Not together." Aleena laughed openly at the mistake, while the two asari only giggled lightly. "So do you all know each other?" Tela quickly spat out trying to make sure they didn't linger on her blunder.

"Well," Tevos began, "Irissa and I have known each other since we were kids, and Aleena invited us to sit with her when we walked by. There were no other tables so we accepted."

"Oh, so she basically forced you to sit here, sounds about right." Aleena pushed an empty plate away from her, and sat back crossing her legs.

"What can I say; I have a way with words." Aleena said looking over at Tevos, while slightly raising her brow. "Besides, you took too fucking long like I knew you would, so I decided to gain some company." Tevos' emerald eyes shifted from Aleena to her, causing the two maiden's to make eye contact. But Tela subtly looked away from the maiden, even though she didn't want to. Tevos' eyes were beautiful, but the last thing she wanted was to have a one way staring contest with an asari she just met.

"Tela!" The voice came from Rena a couple tables down. She saw the maiden walk towards her waving to catch her attention. "Tela I figured you might show up. Pretty nice set up they have here." Rena looked around before meeting the gazes of the 3 asari at the table, her eyes locking once they hit Irissa. "So, who are your new friends?"

"This is Aleena, Tevos and Irissa." Rena quickly took the chair next to Irissa, keeping her predatory eyes on the asari.

"Nice to meet you all, especially you." Her words were directed at Irissa as she completely turned in her chair to face the young maiden, "So what are my chances huh?"

"Chances with what, me?" Irissa replied with the look on her face turning quizzical. Tela was surprised at how forward Rena was, but then realized she had been just as forward when she met her. "Right now you have zero chance with me."

"That's good; I like to work from the ground up. Of course I could show you better than I could tell you." The look of disgust on Irissa's face hadn't fazed Rena in the least. "So what do you say? If it's your first time, don't worry I'll be gentle." Aleena tried to stifle a laugh while Irissa got up from the table immediately and stalked off. The lavender maiden broke out into a full on laugh when Irissa was out of earshot, and earned a stern look from Tevos.

"Oh goddess, I better go after her. It was nice meeting you Tela, Aleena, and Rena." Tevos got up and started to walk in the direction Irissa disappeared to.

"You have no shame." Tela said looking at Rena, whose eyes were locked to the hole in the crowd where Irissa and Tevos vanished.

"She'll come around, she just needs some time to sit on my offer, and then maybe she can sit on me."

"Goddess Rena, control yourself, not everyone can handle a full on sexual verbal assault from you." The darker blue maiden turned to Tela with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Don't tell me that you or Aleena looked at those two maidens and didn't think 'Wow, I'd really like to go deep sea diving in her ocean'."

"What the fuck does that even mean Rena?" Tela said laughing as Aleena joined her. The two maidens joined laughter was interrupted by the sudden stop to the loud music. Tinoris appeared on the stage at the front of the room as the music died away and the lights returned to their normal white. All the students and staff in the room turned to see what caused the sudden interruption in their merrymaking.

"I'm glad to see you're all enjoying yourself. I just want to say Welcome to all the newcomers, and Welcome back to our returning students. We hope you learn to love The University of Southern Attis as much as we all do. Also, just a small reminder, the event does end in about an hour and we would love to have volunteers help clean up the hall. Please enjoy the remainder of your evening." When Tinoris stepped down the music continued, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Aleena stood up from her chair and looked into the crowd of asari that resumed their dancing.

"Well maidens, I'm going to try and find Tevos and hopefully convince her to dance with me before the hour is up."

"Yeah while you try to get her to sleep with you, see if you can get her to tell you about her friend. She's going to be a challenge." Tela face palmed at Rena's bluntness, shaking her head.

"Who doesn't love a good challenge," Rena nodded whole heartedly in agreement, "If she happens to talk about Irissa I'll let you know." Smiling at the lavender maiden Rena leaned back in her chair as Aleena walked away. The two maidens watched as Aleena walked into the crowd of dancing asari, a part of Tela was hoping to see Tevos' green eyes staring back at her through the crowd. But when all she saw were strangers, she shifted her gaze to the plate in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Rena was looking at her with a puzzled look on her face. "You look like you just found out they don't have a nice pair of boots in your size."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm going to head back early."

"You want me to walk you? It can be dangerous out there for an adorable little maiden like you." Tela snorted at the joking complement.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself, besides don't you have maidens to harass?"

"I sure do," Rena smirked as she looked around the room at potential victims, "Well goodnight Tela, maybe I'll catch you tomorrow." Tela nodded in farewell before she heading out the halls man doors and back to her room.

It was dark outside as she walked across the vast campus. She wondered if Irissa would be in the room fuming with anger, or completely consumed with disgust at the things Rena said to her, and if she would blame Tela for it. Before she knew it she was trying to think of a plausible apology for the maiden, hoping that it would be enough to make Irissa feel better.

Luckily, by the time she got to the room Irissa wasn't there and everything was quiet. Tela changed out of her clothes into a thinner tank top and her pajama shorts. Relaxing into the bed beneath her, the exhausted maiden let her thoughts drift into the green pools of Tevos' eyes. With a small smile on her face Tela slipped into slumber.


	5. Biotics

_AN: The time scale is in TCU, not GS. Just for convenience_

V.

The annoying beep of her alarm jolted the young maiden awake. She reached sleepily for the omni-tool sitting on her desk and turned off the irritating alarm. The young asari yawned, stretching her arms and legs as far as she could before relaxing. Tela lazily looked over at the vacant bed on the other side of the room. _She must have an early class_. The sleepy maiden carelessly threw the blanket off her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. After releasing another yawn, she rubbed her face in her cupped palms trying to brush off the groggy feeling she woke up with.

When the still tired maiden check the time on her omni-tool after placing it back on her it wrist, the time read 0630. _Why the hell am I even awake?_ Tela knew exactly why she was awake but that didn't stop the annoyed feeling of having to wake up this early for a class. She raised her heavy body from the comfortable bed and shuffled to the tall wardrobe, grabbing a clean towel and body wash for her shower. Just before she was about to walk out the door the maiden immediately realized her card key was sitting on her desk. Returning to get it, the asari continued on her path to the communal showers.

Returning to the empty room wrapped in a towel, the maiden began dressing for her first class. She picked out a teal V-neck and a pair of dark pants to go with her black blazer. Fully dressed the maiden sat on her bed checked her schedule for the day before slipping her shoes on.

_0700 - 0900 - Intro to Biotics I - Field 4A_

_1000 - 1115 Asari History: Before 0GS - F3/RM 2024_

_1600 – 1715 Economics - F3/Rm 4013_

Checking her omni-tool, the time read 0650. _First day and I'm going to be late, great._ She slipped on the dark pair of shoes and grabbed her bag and card key as she left the room.

* * *

After speed walking through the campus, Tela made it to field four. Class had already started and a matron, the teacher she assumed, was standing in front a set of bleachers talking to a class of about 25 students. The maiden felt the gaze of every asari on the bleachers fall onto her as she attempted to sneak her way to the back. The matron noticing the sudden loss of attention turned to see Tela walking up to the bleachers.

"Let's try to be on time miss...?"

"Vasir"

"Well Ms. Vasir, I'm coach Seeri, and you've missed most of my explanation for the class, so you'll have to get the information from one of your classmates." Nodding Tela look to the back row to see the same emerald eyes looking back her. Tevos and Rena were sitting next to each other on the back row. Taking the seat next to Tevos, effectively trapping her in-between the two future commandos, she saw both maidens smile at her.

"Way to make an entrance." Rena whispered with a smile on her. The coach began to continue the topic of her short speech about the class.

"Now, just to get a feel for where everyone is, I'm going to ask each one of you to come up, one at a time, and do whatever you think best shows what level of biotic ability you're at." There was a shallow groan from the crowd as she walked over to the bleachers to a data pad sitting on the bottom row. "Let's have Ms. Vasir go first since she was the last to come to class." Everyone on the bleachers turned to look at Tela, _Lucky me._

She lazily got up and walked down the bleachers and stood in about the same spot coach Seeri had been standing in. When Tela saw the nod from the coach to proceed she clenched her fist and let her biotics envelop her whole body. She moved into a ready position, like she was about to run towards the bleachers, and her biotics looked like they completely consumed her as she zipped a few meters away from the bleachers covering at least twice the distance away. When she let her biotics fade away and began walking towards the bleachers, some of her classmates started to clap at her performance. "Very impressive Ms. Vasir" Seeri commented as Tela walked past her to get back to her seat.

She watched many asari throw out a typical singularity or warp a small patch of grass, and an asari even did a shockwave that was close to throwing everyone off the bleachers. When it was Rena's turn her biotics covered her whole body as she clenched her fist. The maiden began lifting herself off the ground and started to carelessly hover around the field, making some of the students giggle among themselves. At one point she went high enough to let her powers fade away in midair and spring back to life before she hit the ground. Though the display of control was extraordinary, coach Seeri didn't appreciate the momentary heart attack she almost experienced from the display.

When it was Tevos' turn she let her biotics cover her whole body like a fierce blue flame, the show of power made the crowd shuffle in their seats in anticipation. Tevos drew her arm back and flicked her wrist, causing a small singularity to appear about a meter in front of her. It was much smaller than any singularity Tela had ever seen, and wasn't even strong enough to move the grass under it. "Wow all that and that's what comes out? Goddess she's going to need some work huh?" Rena said leaning towards Tela and speaking low, "Maybe you can teach her a thing or two." Tela considered the idea, being able to spend time alone with Tevos seemed enjoyable, but the thought of Aleena's pursuit of the maiden rose in her head, killing the fantasy.

"After that little show you put on, I'm sure you could help her more than I could." Rena smiled at the mention of her performance earlier, and raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"You know, you're probably right. But I don't think her purple girlfriend would like that very much." Tela panicked at the thought; if Aleena had already staked a more serious claim on the green eyed maiden a part of her would be crushed.

"Her and Aleena are together already?"

"Not yet, but goddess knows Aleena is trying." Tevos was making her way back to Tela and Rena sitting down on the other side of Rena looking defeated.

"That was undoubtedly the worst display of all time." When the azure maiden was rejoining their group on the bleachers her expression was taken over by defeat.

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Rena started, "it just needs some work. I'm sure you'll get better before the end of the month, or week, or year who knows." The sigh the student let out made something pulse in Tela's heart. Sad emerald eyes gazed at the sapphire maiden proving the distrust in Rena's words.

"Look at it this way, what would be the point of going to a class to learn something if you already know everything. But at least you didn't buzz around the field like a biotic idiot." Tela added with a mischievous smile on her face, and nodding her head in Rena's direction. Tela watched the mesmerizing eyes slowly go back to its happy glow that usually came with them. The punch she received from the insulted maiden tore her eyes from Tevos, but it didn't stop the image of the eyes from fading in her mind.

"I suppose you're right Tela, my performance can only improve right?" The two supportive asari nodded their heads in unison, causing the maiden to laugh softly. There was something about Tevos' laugh that made Tela smile harder than she already was. Maybe it was the smooth way it came out, or how light hearted it seemed. But it also seemed strangely polite. It was like a laugh you'd use if a matriarch was telling a joke that wasn't funny but you still wanted to laugh at someone so official and proper trying to be genuinely funny. It was so controlled yet so carefree, and Tela wondered if the perfect balance was on purpose, or if that was just how Tevos was naturally. Regardless, she only wanted to hear it more.

After the last few students finished up, Seeri went back to her original position on the field with her data pad in hand at her side. "Well, I've seen some promising abilities, and some that need a little improvement. Next time we'll work on control and development. I'll see you all on Wednesday." After being dismissed Tela, Tevos, and Rena grabbed their bags and made their way off the bleachers towards the main part of the campus.

* * *

The three talking maidens stopped at a bench along the north edge of the courtyard. Tela took the seat to the far left of the bench, and she could see that Tevos might have sat next to her if given the chance. But the chance was taken when Rena sat next to her.

"I'm thinking about heading to the food hall." as Rena spoke Tevos took the seat next to her," I don't have another class until 1100 and I haven't eaten breakfast yet, do you two want to tag along?" The azure maiden in her beautiful yellow dress turned on her omni-tool; she was probably rechecking her schedule.

"I have a class in about an hour." When Tela checked the time, the clock on her omni-tool read 0853. When she realized her class was at the same time every part of the maiden hoped she would be in her next class.

"What class is it?" Tela asked leaving her laid back position to lean forward, even though she was curious about the answer, what she really wanted was to see her favorite green eyes.

"I have Math with Lindell."

"Oh, I have History in an hour with T'Neras."

"So, no one has even come close to answering my question." Rena interrupted the two maidens as she waited for her desired reply. "If this is your way of saying no then I guess I will be eating alone, unless... hey Tevos, does your friend have class right now? Maybe I can get her to eat breakfast with me."

"Irissa? I think she is in a three hour science class right now. She sent me a message this morning about meeting for lunch so I suspect she'll be busy until then. Plus, I hardly believe she would ever accept an invitation to breakfast after last night." Rena shrugged of the reference to last night's mishap. Tela has seen the potential for persistence in Rena from the first time they talked, but she never thought it could reach this level.

"So are you and Irissa an item or something? You two were basically sitting on top of each other at the welcoming party. I mean if you've already plucked her petals I can stop, but you should let Aleena know." Tela watched as he blush grew on the maiden's cheeks. Seeing her blush made something warm fill Tela's chest, something soft, and something she couldn't explain.

"You think me and Irissa had some kind of… relationship?" Tela could sense the embarrassment emanating off Tevos at the question.

"Well, relationship is a heavy word, but yeah."

"I assure you we are just good friends Rena. We have never been, or plan on being together in anyway." Rena's snort was enough to say she didn't fully believe her answer, but she let it go. Tela hadn't noticed her eyes were locked on Tevos until the maiden's eyes met hers. She felt like she could get lost in the little pools of green, but her heart began to sink. Aleena was interested in Tevos, probably even wanted to date her, and Aleena was the second friend she had made. The shattered hope made Tela break the gaze between her and Tevos. Though the friendship was fairly new, Tela took the trust between friends seriously, and if Aleena openly voiced her interest in Tevos, she would have to stay away from the maiden.

"I'm sure if you tried being a little more subtle you'd have a better chance with her." Tela locked her eyes on something in the distance while she tried to shake off the sudden surge of sadness.

"Yeah, Yeah, subtle is for politicians. I mean why can't I just be open about it? All the weird sneaky shit people do before they date is weird to me. Seriously, why dance around it instead of just getting down to the dirty details?"

"Well, as endearing as it is to tell someone that you want to 'work them from the bottom up' the first time you meet them is, I don't think it's the right road to take. On top of that, she is kind of planning to become a politician, so why not try it her way or at lease ease into it."

"You know Vasir, you have a good point. It's not my style but I think I can work something out." Rena looked over at Tevos who had her eyes on Tela, but quickly looked away when the attention of the conversation was back on her, "You sure you and Irissa didn't date for minute or even enjoy a little experimenting or something?" Tevos blush returned as she searched for an answer but simply shook her head.

"Rena weren't you going to breakfast?" Tela asked trying to avert any attention from Tevos; even though she decided that anything she felt for Tevos would have to stop, that didn't mean she couldn't help her out every now and then. When Rena turned to Tela, she saw Tevos look at her with appreciation, but the sapphire maiden kept her expression the same.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Are you going with me or what?"

"Actually I think I will. Honestly, there really isn't much I can do in an hour, and I'm starving." A smile spread across Rena's face before looking over at Tevos.

"Will you be joining us?" Before she answered Tela felt the gaze of the maiden fall on her. Her mind begged for Tevos to say no, but her heart wanted her to say yes. The conflicted emotions made her turn away from the two asari and focused on two students sitting on the grass.

"Well, I suppose I can join you since I also have nothing else better to do."

"You sure do know how to make a maiden feel special Tevos." Rena said as she got up and stretching her arms over the two sitting maidens. Following close behind her, the three students made their way to the food hall for breakfast.


	6. A Brief Note in History

VI.

Breakfast with Rena and Tevos was more enjoyable than she expected. Though the maiden told herself to stop any emotions she felt towards Tevos, she couldn't help it. When Rena critiqued on the attractiveness of the asari that caught her attention, an innocent blush from Tevos would follow most of the comments. No matter what Tela thought she could do to eliminate her feelings towards the maiden, nothing seemed to stop the way Tevos warmed her heart. After the first forty minutes, Tevos left the two maidens to head to class early. As she departed she saw Rena's eyes follow the maiden until she was out of earshot.

"So you're into her right?" Rena asked whipping her head back to Tela, who was midway through shoving more food in her mouth. After watching Tela nearly choke on her food at the question Rena went on. "Come on I know you're going to say no, so don't even."

"Then why ask Rena if you already know the answer." A mischievous smirk appeared on the dark blue maiden's expression.

"I don't blame you; she does have quite a body on her even though she tries to hide it. But I hope you're prepared to take on Aleena for her."

"Wait, hold on. I'm not pursuing her. Yeah she's cute; sure she's attractive, but so what. If Aleena wants her, she can have her; it makes no difference to me." The words ached as they left her lips; she knew everything she was saying was a lie. But knowing that the maiden was off limits she couldn't say what she really wanted to.

"So you're into her, but not that into her. Like you'd take out her blue sky car for a test drive, but you wouldn't actually buy it."

Tela burst into laughter, "What the fuck Rena, seriously."

"Well would you rather me have said you want to titillate her azure, but you don't want a solid emotional connection that means more than just bumping minds every now and then?" Tela was speechless, before going into another fit of laughter.

"No, no I think I like the skycar reference better, but I don't want Tevos. Think of it as seeing the blue sky car, thinking it's a sweet ass ride, but not buying it or driving it."

"Come on you don't look at a sweet ass ride and don't think about driving it Tela, or at least riding it. But if anything you sound like a lifeguard," the confused look on the maidens face made Rena continue on, "You watch over the sea of azure without ever going in it. Maybe one day something will happen that will make you go for it, but the majority of the time you're sitting on the dry ass beach, watching and waiting."

"If I'm a lifeguard, then what are you?"

"Obviously, I'm a deep sea diver." Tela shook her head laughing, making Rena laugh along with her. After their combine laughter died away the time on the large hall's wall read 09:49.

"I need to go to class Rena, I'll see you later." Rena protested to being left alone at the table, but stopped when she saw a couple of asari she knew from her floor at a distant table. Before joining them, the two maidens said their goodbyes, and Tela left the hall heading to her next class.

* * *

Tela walked into her history class to see half the students in groups talking and laughing and the other half sitting at their desks waiting for class to start. The room was filled with four rows of seats at four different increasing elevations and an aisle down the center, the back row being up the highest. While she headed to the back of the room to find a vacant seat, an asari with a stack of data pads and papers walked into the room and set her things down at the front many of the students in the room started towards their seats.

After a couple of minutes every student was sitting in a seat and waiting as the professor ordered her lesson on the large desk at the front of the room. Tela let out a sigh of relief when no one sat next to her, she wasn't exactly anti-social but she did enjoy her space. The last thing she wanted was to bump elbows with the students to her as they tried to frantically take notes. "Welcome to Asari History Pre-Council Era, I am Dr. T'Neras. In this class we will focus on Ancient asari times leading up to the formation of the council and discovery of the Citadel."

The professor went on to describe the course, talking about the tests and quizzes and homework. Tela could feel herself getting tired; the professor's melodic voice seemed to be lolling her to sleep. Resting her cheek against the palm of her hand, the maiden propped her head closing her eyes as she explored her own thoughts. No matter what she thought about it always seemed to end up back at Tevos. The way the maiden blushed and laughed replayed in her mind, and the articulate way she spoke sounded like she conducted each and every syllable with care. In the back of her mind she felt the nagging thought of Aleena's claim over the maiden, but decided that if Aleena could have Tevos physically, she was allowed to have her mentally.

The feeling of something hitting her temple caught her by surprise, making her eyes shoot open to find the culprit. When she noticed every student in the room eyeing her she let out an annoyed sigh, _here it come. _"What is your name snoozer in the back?" Tela sat up to see the professor's hand flaring with biotics raising the small sphere that was launched at her a second ago.

"Tela Vasir"

"Come to the front please." She pointed to a vacant seat directly in front of her. Resisting a groan the maiden grabbed her bag and walked down the aisle, keeping her eyes on the professor at the front of the room. She plopped herself into the new aisle seat letting her bag drop to the ground next to her. Returning to her position from earlier but with her eyes open, Tela stared at the professor with a look of displeasure. T'Neras simply smiled at the annoyed maiden and continued on about course information and other things about ancient asari.

When the class came to an end, Tela was eager to leave. "Ms. Vasir, can I have a word please." This time she didn't suppress the groan that begged to be released. When she got up and lifted her bag a small folded piece of paper fell to the ground with Vasir written on it. After grabbing the small folded paper and shoving it into her pocket for later, Tela approached the professor's desk.

"I do understand, Ms. Vasir, that this is your first year here, correct?" Tela nodded and she went on, "Then I hope you understand that this is no joke. An education is extremely important and you cannot just sleep your way to success." The smirk that appeared on Tela's face must have made T'Neras think about what she just said. "You know what I mean Ms. Vasir. But I am just giving you a small warning, not only for my class but your other classes."

"I get it, anything else?" She said hoping that the professor would hear her impatience and let her go.

"Yes, I expect to see you in that seat every time you're in my class." This time Tela didn't hold back her groan of displeasure. T'Neras only smiled and said in reply "Have a great day Ms. Vasir, I'll see you Wednesday."

* * *

"I'm going to hate that class, I swear to the Goddess I am." Tela was leaning back against her chairs with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. "I mean I wasn't even sleeping." Across from the maiden at the small rectangular table was Rena. After her history class had ended she took advantage of the free time by filling it with a short nap in her room. But the message from Rena that woke her up left her unsatisfied and tired.

"Well if your eyes were closed, it sounds a little bit like sleeping."

"I wasn't, I was just thinking with my eye closed which is completely different."

"Why couldn't you think with your eyes open?" Tela opened her moth to reply but she had no answer, at least not one she wanted to say out loud. She knew she closed her eyes because it was easier to picture Tevos in her head, but there was no way she would admit that to Rena. "Anyways, let me see the fucking note, or at least tell me what is says. You can't just tease me, and then leave me hanging."

"I haven't read it yet." Tela reached into her pocket and slid the folded piece of paper to the maiden across from her. Rena excited unfolded the paper and read the mysterious note. . Her face went from confused, to irritated, to amused. With every change in expression Tela's patient wore away as she found herself wanting to know what the note said.

"You really do know how to catch attention Vasir." Rena looked at her with a wide smile and she refolded the note and handed it back to the awaiting maiden.

"Why? What does it say?" The maiden questioned as she unfolded the note again.

"Well, it's a very interesting poem. I mean I can't really explain the thing." With that Tela's eyes shot to the paper as she read through the note. With a puzzled look she looked up at Rena.

"What the fuck does this even mean?"


	7. Flustering Notes

VII.

It was dark in the room, except for the outline of two bodies pressed desperately against each other on a twin sized bed with the blanket randomly sprawled across the two. The sound of their slow heavy breaths filled the quiet room, and smell of lust lingered faintly in the air. A shuffle from the bed broke the stillness in the room. One of the shadowy figures pulled away from the other into a sitting position on the edge of their shared bed. She was massaging some of the kinks out the back of her neck when she heard the asari behind her re position herself.

"Will this be your last class for today?" The body still lying down turned on her side and reached out to the maiden, touching her back gently trailing her fingers down her partner's spine. The sitting figure shivered at the gentle touch. She almost decided to go back to the bed and rejoin her partner but decided against it. She stood up and began to search for the clothes her companion had eagerly stripped off her earlier. A sigh at the new distance came from the relaxed maiden. "Are you going to come back here? Or should I expect to be alone tonight." The asari stopped to turn and look at her naked company; though it was dark she could feel the maiden's gaze burning her skin.

"I'll call you if I do." As she continued to pick up her clothes from the disarray they caused earlier, the maiden on the bed laid on her back relaxing into the pillow under her, but letting the blankets barely cover her exposed body.

"Fine, you shouldn't keep Tevos waiting." The partially dressed maiden clenched her fist at the sound of the maiden's name.

"Don't talk about her." The chuckled that came from the dark body on the bed only made its detached partner speed up her motions.

"And why not, if I'm not mistaken you've chosen my bed over hers. Besides if that stuck up little maiden knew you were here she'd quickly try to forget your name."

"I said don't fucking talk about her." The anger emanating off the dressing maiden made the air tense. But she was relieved that she found the last piece of clothing to her ensemble.

"No need to be sensitive." The light blue maiden on the bed didn't move her gaze off of the asari. The lavender maiden was fully dressed and at the door as it slid open, shining the hallway light on the relaxed maiden on the bed. She looked at the naked body one last time before turning her back on the asari.

* * *

Tela leisurely walked the large halls with her roommate at her side. The two maidens just left their 1600 economics class that they had together. Tela found it hard to be around Irissa, the young maiden's face reminded her of the asari she developed a crush on. But she was quickly reminded that she wasn't Tevos by the piercing blue eyes of the maiden.

"Where are you going after this?" Irissa asked shifting the heavy books in her arms.

"Rena wants to meet up later for dinner around 1900, so I was going to head back to the room until then, why do you ask?" The azure maiden shifted the books in her arms before answering.

"Tevos wanted me to see if you would come with us for dinner later, but I guess not." Tela felt her heart jump out her chest, knowing that Tevos wanted her at dinner with them made her smile harder than she probably should have.

"What?! No, I can join you, I mean if you don't mind me bringing Rena with me, and I can carry a couple of your books for you Irissa if they're too heavy." Tela was watching Irissa struggle with the weight of the books ever since they exited the classroom. Smiling, the maiden handed over the two heaviest books she was carrying, as they were steadily approaching the elevator at the end of the hall.

"I don't mind honestly, as long as you at least put a few seats between me and her. Do you have any idea on how to get her to stop pursuing me? I mean she practically bombarded me earlier today on my way to one of my classes today." Tela shrugged as she imagined the situation. Rena probably yelled halfway across the courtyard, or made a scene involving the poor maiden. The chime of the elevator signaled the two maidens to enter, as it took them down to the first floor.

"I am honestly not sure. You'll either have to accept whatever she's offering, or start dating someone else. She did check to see if you and Tevos were together or something." Irissa laughed, she probably guessed how the maiden reacted to the questions.

"That must have embarrassed her beyond belief, knowing Tevos. She's always been easy to fluster, I suppose."

"And you're not? The way you practically ran away from Rena seemed a little flustered to me."

"I did not run away! I was simply… leaving the situation, and I was definitely not flustered." Irissa protested, looking at the ground in front of her slightly smiling

"Sure Irissa, whatever you say." Smirking, Tela walked with Irissa to the lobby of the building. It was decorated with a series of couches and tables similar to the lobby of their dorm. When Irissa took a seat on one of the vacant sofas, Tela decided to stand in front of the maiden instead of sitting.

"Tevos' class is ending soon, so I'm going to wait for her here."

"Do you want me to stay with you while you wait?" Tela knew she only asked because of the chance to see Tevos again, but her exhaustion was starting to catch up with her.

"I know you're tired Tela, you don't have to stay." Nodding, Tela set the two books on the couch next to Irissa. "And thank you for carrying those." The maiden smiling accepting the thanks, and headed towards the exit. Just before walking out the building, Tela looked back at Irissa to see her blue eyes on here. She smiled waving a hand at the maiden, and Irissa returned the gesture with a shy smile.

* * *

Her face was buried in her pillow as a sigh of relief was released into the fabric. Quiet and dark, the room was completely vacant except for the exhausted maiden. She was too tired to actually move the blankets before lying down, or take off her shoes. Tela was glad she finally had a chance to relax, but she didn't actually get to take the nap she wanted. Though her body was tired, her mind was wide awake. She thought about her classes and who had them with her, the teachers that decided to pick on her, and the note she received. Tela rolled over on her back as she reached into the pocket of her jacket for the letter. Before opening it, she examined the hand writing, the penmanship was near perfect, almost as if it was printed. Tela felt the material of the paper; it was finer than regular paper and had a beige tint to it. Unfolding the fancy paper, she noticed the texture of the edges of the paper, and decided that it must have been stationary. Tela read through the poem another time, hoping it would make more sense.

_Is this your first time?_

_Will I be your first?_

_The first to show an unspoken devotion,_

_To your persistent melancholy, your unwavering scowls._

_The first to be drawn to your menacing nature_

_The first to confess an unattended desire for you_

_Am I the first to feel such a passion for you?_

_Am I the first to love you so fiercely?_

_Without a word spoken or my presence acknowledged._

_Can I be your first?_

The fact that the same questions from the first time she read it came up let Tela know re reading it would be useless. Why did they want to be her first, and her first what? Menacing? Melancholy? Scowls? She couldn't understand why they would use those words to describe her, but then the attitude she had during the class might have explained it. The young maiden had never received anything like this before. Somewhere on campus another asari wanted something from her, she just didn't know what exactly.

She groaned at the new mystery that entered her life in the form of a poem, and refolded the delicate paper and returned it to her jacket pocket. To forget the note, she rolled on her side and let her mind drift until she was too tired to think anymore.

A buzz made the maiden open her eyes. The room was darker then when she last closed her eyes. Turned on the omni-tool on her wrist and saw that is was 1923. She sat up in a panic and started towards the door as she checked the new message.

_GET UP_

_From: Rena Wasea_

_By the Goddess Tela, this is my fourth fucking message; you better wake your ass up. I'm waiting for you in the food hall with, guess who, Irissa and Tevos. Thanks for letting me know that they would join us, not that I'm mad or anything. I mean nice job on getting Irissa within reach. Anyways, wake the fuck up, and get here now._

Tela was already rushing out the lobby of the dorm, when she replied to the message to let Rena know she was on her way.

* * *

_AN: I forgot to say, Thanks to Octoberskys on the guidance, especially with the poem, It has been extremely helpful._


	8. Fantasies & Mysteries

VIII.

Tela saw the group of maidens sitting at a circular table with one vacant seat when she walked into the food hall. She rushed over to the table before getting her food. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"When Irissa told us you were going back to your room to rest, we weren't surprised." Aleena said before taking another bite of her food.

"Yeah, I mean you couldn't even warn a maiden before you decided to take your ass to bed, and without me?" Tela scoffed at the maiden as she left the table to get her food.

When she returned she sat in between Irissa and Rena. Though she wanted to sit next to Tevos, having the maiden in her line of sight was probably the next best thing. At the table the small group was talking about their classes and professors.

"I mean most of them were boring," Rena started, "But I didn't get any letters about taking my virginity like someone." Everyone at the table froze at the statement; Tela was staring hard at the food on her tray knowing Rena's gaze would point to who exactly that 'someone' was.

"What the hell are you talking about Rena?" Aleena asked, her eyes going back and forth between Tela and Rena. Irissa and Tevos were doing the same wondering what the connection to the Statement and Tela was. Before Rena could answer Tela glared at the maiden.

"Nothing, she's talking about nothing."

"Come on Tela, you should show them. It's not like someone writes you a - " The maiden was interrupted by a sharp blow to her side by Tela's elbow. "Fuck Tela, that really hurt."

"I can do it again or you can shut the hell up Rena." The hostile maiden said under her breath.

"Writes you a what?" The question came from Tevos. When Tela looked at the green eyes all the anger drained from her.

"It's nothing, honestly."

"It must be something if you made Rena shut up about it." Aleena suggested. Now that Rena brought it up, Tela knew the other three maidens wouldn't let it go especially after being so defensive. With a defeated sigh, she reached into her pocket and tossed the nicely folded note on to the center of the table. Aleena was the first to grab the note, when she unfolded it and began to read it, the two maidens at her side leaned over to read it as well.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Tela was facing Rena again, receiving a shrug in response.

"It's not a big deal Tela; I don't know why you want to hide it." Quite honestly Tela didn't know either. Something about the note felt personal, almost intimate even. Though she showed the note to Rena, she almost didn't because of the same unknown reason.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Irissa asked as she leaned away from the other asari with the poem still in her clutches. Tela shook her head, even if she found out who wrote it, she had no idea what she would do.

"Well their handwriting is impeccable. I've never seen such nice handwriting." Tevos added as her soft green eyes landed on the sapphire maiden. "She must have gotten a private tutor before going to school."

"Yes, I've only seen such precise handwriting of maiden's who studied well before they came to school. They're usually apart of upper class families." Irissa added as Tela imagined the mysterious asari in a high end million dollar dress, and the rarest diamonds in the galaxy hanging from a prestigious neck on a priceless piece of jewelry. She stood with a sort of confidence or elitism and held her nose high in the air.

"Yeah but I mean the wording is weird, and she practically called you a blue ball of anger and despair. She can't be that educated, or at least she's socially inept." Aleena opposed as the asari in her mind changed into a shy scientist, dressed in a lab coat that has been through many at home experiments. There was a confidence missing in the way she stood, but the innocence in her eyes was unmistakable.

"You're both wrong," Rena alleged taking the note from Aleena, "She definitely wants to take Tela's virginity. I mean how more obvious can you get then 'can I be your first' and 'unattended desire'? She's been cold for goddess knows how long, and she wants Tela to come warm her bed." The fantasy morphed once again into a seductive maiden dressed in a revealing tight red dress. There was lust in her eyes and desire on her lips. She moved in a way that would catch every asari's eye, but would only give away her gifts to those that were worthy of her pleasure. Once she had you in her cross hairs, you were sure to end up in her bed.

"Regardless," Tela interrupted the debate shaking the images from her head, "I won't know who it is until they tell me, so until then could we just forget about it?" The maidens at the table seemed to agree with Tela's request as Rena returned the poem to its rightful owner.

"So Irissa if I write you a poem like that will you reconsider letting me take you out? Or are you going to keep denying the feelings I know you have for me?" Though Tela was glad at Rena's attempt to change the subject, she hoped the interaction between her and Irissa wouldn't end like the first one.

"My answer still stands Rena, and that is a no just in case you forgot."

"Give me some time, I'll make sure it's lying down and squirming in ecstasy." The wink Rena gave Irissa was swiftly bushed off by the maiden. Aleena found some amusement in Rena's forward attempts, but she saw a small spot of blush appear on Tevos' cheek at the comments. _I guess Irissa was right._ But she liked that Tevos was easily flustered, the show of innocence was one of things she liked about the maiden.

"Anyways," Aleena started before Rena could pester the maiden further, "There's a weekend shuttle that goes to downtown Atheros. Anybody feel like taking it with me Friday?"

"Sure I'll go." Tela was the first to answer, she heard stories about Atheros and figured why not take the chance to check it out.

"We can't," Tevos started, "Irissa and I have a Political Etiquette class on Fridays."

"I would love to, but I have too much ground to cover this weekend, so many maidens, not enough of me to go around." Rena said before moving her gaze to Irissa, "But don't worry Irissa, my heart will always be yours." Irissa sighed shaking her head at the maiden.

"Then it'll just be me and you Tela, We can catch the 18:00 shuttle Friday night." Tela nodded and made a mental note to set the reminder in her omni-tool later.

The group was leaving the food hall after the long dinner, and walked as group to the dorms. Aleena and Tevos led the group softly speaking between themselves, while Tela walked in between Irissa and Rena behind them.

"So how long do you give it until those two are embracing eternity?" Rena said low enough for just her and Irissa to hear. "I give it at the most a day until they're bare ass in a maintenance room." The thought of Aleena touching Tevos in that way sent a wave of disgust through her. In her mind Tevos was too good to be touched with Aleena's eager hands, taking away every ounce of innocence from her.

"I give it until Sunday." Irissa chimed in before Tela could give an answer.

"And what makes you say that beautiful?" Ignoring Rena's compliment she went on.

"Well it does look like they've been talking a lot more than before. Tevos is usually sending messages to Aleena if she's not in class, but neither one of them have actually mentioned going out on a date or anything. Plus Tevos isn't that kind of maiden, she won't just meld with any asari that sends her a bunch of messages. I'm sure they'll be together by the end of the week, but if you want a real bet, bet on how long it'll take Tevos to… give it up, for lack of a better phrase." The two maidens looked at Irissa slack-jawed. Tela was relieved knowing that Tevos wouldn't asleep with Aleena so easily, but the whole explanation coming from the maiden next to her was a surprise in itself. Irissa giggled at Tela and Rena's looks of bewilderment as they approached the living quarters.

Getting to the elevator Irissa, Aleena and Tela got off on the same floor. Tela could see a flash of anxiety from Tevos at being left alone in the elevator with Rena. But she knew Rena wouldn't do anything stupid with the maiden, especially after the glare she received from the lavender maiden getting off the elevator. When they reached their room, Tela and Irissa said their goodbyes at Aleena and went inside to prepare for bed

* * *

"Do you even have a roommate?" The azure maiden hummed against the side of her lavender maiden, amused at her question.

"I do, but she is with her lover as well. Why? Would you like an audience?" The thought had crossed her mind before, pleasuring the blue body next to her while another set of eyes watched. But knowing that word travels fast between maidens the last thing she needed was a rumor spread about her.

"It's an interesting thought but no. Plus, that doesn't seem like it fits your tastes." The maiden plastered to her side looked into her eyes with a mischievous smile.

"There's a lot about my tastes you don't know dear. It has only been two days." She hated it when the maiden called her anything besides her name, but she didn't make any verbal protests. The asari next to her, expecting to be scolded for the term of endearment, smiled inwardly, "I see you're warming up to me."

"I don't really care, to one is really around to hear it so why get upset." She felt the arms of her azure companion wrap tighter around her and cuddled softly against her chest.

"Will you be staying over tonight or will be waking up alone tomorrow?" The asari asked while a yawn dared to interrupt her.

"You'll see when you wake up Sha'ira." The maiden sighed at the answer, which wasn't really an answer at all. But instead Sha'ira decided to enjoy the fact that she would at least stay until she fell asleep.


	9. Virgins

IX.

Tela's Tuesday mathematics class was completely mundane. Starting at 08:00, a time she believed math should never be taught, the class was 75 minutes of poorly presented uninteresting material. The professors, deep monotonous voice had head hitting desks like krogans heading butting their enemies. Through all that Tela managed to keep herself away, and even take notes that didn't look like mindless scribble. Her next class was a 10:00 General science class that would last three hours. Knowing she wouldn't get out until after lunch, the maiden enjoyed a breakfast unaccompanied by any of her recently made friends. She did enjoy their presence, but she also enjoyed the time she had to herself. Soon after her pleasant breakfast Tela made her way to her next class.

The room was spacious, probably to accompany the large equipment that came with being a lab room. Blacktop desks in seven rows, three desks to each row, filled the room with chairs to each one. On the opposite side of the room, the wall was completely composed of windows letting in a surplus of light from the sun. Tela started toward a vacant lab bench closer to the center of the room until a pair of soft eyes caught hers. Tevos was sitting at a lab bench near the windows with an empty seat next to her. When the maiden waved at Tela approached the empty seat.

"Do you already have a lab partner?" When Tevos shook her head, Tela was more than ecstatic to become her new partner.

"I'm glad you're here, I'll be easier to coordinate and …." Tela didn't really hear the last part of whatever Tevos was saying. Her heart hung on the words, 'I'm glad you're here'. She was glad too, but only because that meant more time with Tevos, just her and Tevos. No Aleena, no Irissa, and no Rena, this is exactly what she wanted. "So everything should go smoothly in the end, right?" The maiden nodded in confusion, having missed the middle of Tevos' statement.

"Everything will be cool Tevos." The emerald eyed maiden smiled at her, but Tela started to feel panic rise in her mind. For the first time she didn't know what to say next. Everything she thought of saying didn't sound or feel right saying to the asari next to her. In her mind, Tevos was the kind of asari that only got off on knowledgeable company, someone that could discuss the latest political decisions or current events, or someone who found pleasure in talking about the events of the elite parts of asari society and the latest formal dresses of the season. All the topics of conversation Tela thought she could easily talk about were deemed unworthy for the asari. Just when Tela thought she had a good enough topic to use the professor's voice rang across the room.

As the professor gave the summary of the class Tela sighed and sagged in her seat, it was her chance to empress the maiden, and she missed it. The teacher at the front of the room paced as she described the course. It came in three parts, biology, chemistry and physics, in that order. Before Tela knew it, the professor started the first lesson, talking about life and the asari cell and its components.

Knowing she should have taken notes, Tela was too distracted by the maiden next to her. She watched as Tevos took detailed notes on the material. It was neat and elegant the way her pen danced along the surface of the paper. The writing had been so clean and neat you could have easily convinced anyone that it was printed from a computer. Tela found an unintentional smile grow on her face, watching the maiden had added to the high image she had for Tevos.

Once the professor finished her lesson, she assigned a simple lab that utilized the units of measurement that they would be using in every, if not all, of the labs. The matron went on to describe the parameters of the lab and the materials needed. As she spoke she retrieved a cart from the side of the room with collective containers siting in neat stacks. When she finished students from every lab bench started to retrieve the needed materials.

Tevos started to get up from her chair, but was swiftly stopped by the asari next to her. "No, no, let me get them." Sitting back down, Tevos smiled at the maiden as she grabbed one of the containers and a sheet with the directions on it. Returning to the desired blacktop, Tela set the materials in front of the waiting maiden. Tevos started to read the instructions while Tela set up the various beakers and shapes on the lab bench.

"Well, first we need to measure out the liquids in the containers, and then take measurements of the shapes dimensions." Tela pulled three containers with red, green, and blue liquids inside. "Should we split the work? It'll mean finishing faster."

"Sure, if you trust me with any of these things," Tela replied picking up the various shapes.

"I'm sure you'll do great Tela, I'll start on the liquids then." The maiden replied with a kind smile.

During most of the lab, Tela enjoyed watching how careful Tevos was with the harmless colored liquids. The way she measure their volumes would make you believe they were extremely toxic. The sapphire maiden knew she was falling behind on her part of the work, but she couldn't stop stealing glances at the precise lab partner.

"Tela, could I ask for a bit of advice?" Tevos asked, taking a break from measuring.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied without looking up from the sphere in her hand, trying to get the diameter just right.

"Have you… have you had… Oh Goddess, how do I ask this." Tela looked to see the maiden fumbling with her hands and looking at the ground. It was out of character but hadn't really meant anything until she saw a flush of embarrassment rise in the maiden's cheeks. She couldn't stop her brow from rising in curiosity, what was Tevos going to ask that was causing her this much anxiety?

"Would it make you feel better if you wrote it down instead of saying it?" Tevos brightened at the idea as she hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something. Tela smiled at the relief of the maiden as she returned to measuring more spheres of different sizes. When she saw the paper slide across the table from Tevos her eyes scanned over the paper. Shock took over her features as she dropped the sphere in her hand. It rolled into the others and they all fell off the lab bench noisily hitting the floor.

"Is everything okay back there?" The professor who had been patrolling the room called out from the back of the room.

"Yes, yes were fine, just a small incident." Tevos replied as she turned back to the startled maiden.

"Why do you need to know that?" Tela asked whispering harshly under her breath, as she reached down for the fallen items.

"I… I'm sorry… I just… I didn't mean to upset you. It's just Aleena and…" _Of course_, was all she could think after hearing the maiden's name. She wasn't upset at the question, but more over what it implied might happen. If the question meant what Tela thought, Rena's guess would be closer than she knew, and Irissa would be proven completely wrong.

"No, no I'm not upset Tevos just… If you want my advice, don't do anything you're not ready to do. It doesn't matter who is asking, or what they're asking for in the end it is your choice. And seriously, you could have re worded that so much better." Tevos gave a weak smile as she turned back to the work in front of her. The maiden was so nervous Tela could feel it, a part of her loved seeing her lose her composure.

"I wanted to ask Irissa what she thought, but she spent all morning talking about you." Tevos hands shot up, covering her mouth as Tela dropped another group of shapes on the ground. "No, no I meant… I… Don't tell Irissa I said that."

"By the Goddess Tevos," Tela said half way under the table, "Could you just stop springing this stuff on me when I'm carrying these damn things and please relax, you're making me nervous. What do you mean she was talking about me?" Tevos took a deep breath as she tried to settle her nerves and regain her composure. She couldn't help but wonder why Irissa would talk about her, unless Tela snored and wanted to complain, or maybe about their economics class, but they had barely talked after it.

"It was mostly about the poem you received yesterday. She was very… curious about who wrote it."

"That's it? She spent all morning wondering who wrote the poem and that's it?"

"That's all I can tell you Tela." The maiden heaved out a sigh, even though she wanted to try and get more out of Tevos, she decided against it. "I wish I could tell you more, but I should not have said anything in the first place."

"Yeah I understand, and Irissa won't know you said anything about me." Tevos smiled at the reassurance as she started to put the materials she was using away. "You're done already?"

"I finished before I asked, I've just been double checking everything. Why? Aren't you close to finishing?" Tela looked at what she had left to do and realized she hadn't gotten far in progress.

"No, not when a certain maiden kept making me drop them every two minutes." Tevos laughed lightly as she started to take some of the unmeasured shapes.

"Here, I'll start on some of the ones you haven't done yet, seems like class should be ending soon." For the first time Tela really looked around the room. At least two thirds of the class was gone and the professor was at the desk in the front casually reading a book.

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

After the long lab ended, Tevos and Tela parted ways. Though Tevos had a good few hours before her next class, Tela had a class immediately after ensuring their split. She liked being around the maiden, but the things she said lingered in her mind. But then her mood soured as she thought of what Tevos had asked her.

_What is it like to lose your virginity?_

It was odd when she considered that Tevos didn't consider her a virgin, it made Tela question what Tevos' image of her really was. But she knew that question could have only been asked because of Aleena. And if she asked Tela, she knew it was because it just might happen sooner than she thought. The images of Aleena touching Tevos, feeling down her virgin body, fucking away her innocence second by second plagued and disgusted the maiden.

Trying to shake the images from her head Tela found herself in the building her next class, Language Arts & Asari Dialects I. As the sapphire maiden entered the classroom a familiar voice called out her name from the back of the room. She smiled when she saw Rena sitting in the back row of the room, but quickly faded when she noticed Aleena sitting right next to her.


	10. Debates

X.

Tela did her best to make her disdain at the lavender asari's presence hidden. Knowing that her intentions to possibly sleep with Tevos was in reach, made her loathe being around Aleena. But the last thing she wanted was trouble, so with a small sigh she leaned forward against the desk and surveyed the room.

The room was boxy, but the desks were oriented in two rings with an empty space in the middle. There was also a break in each ring where a desk was missing to give access to the space in the middle. Some of the seats were filled with asari chatting, but the room was mostly empty. When she checked her omni-tool she realized they still had ten minutes left until class started.

"What classes did you have already?" Rena asked, leaning back in the chair, and propping her feet up on the desk in front of her.

"Math and Science, what about you?" Tela replied leaning forward against the desk, sitting to the right of the asari.

"Math and econ, Irissa was in my math class, but she sat on the opposite side of the room from me. She's tricky that one. Anyone worth talking about in any of yours?"

"Not in my math, everyone's heads were down so I couldn't see many faces. Tevos was in my science class though." Aleena, who had been in a similar position as Rena but with her legs crossed, sat up slightly at the mention of the maiden.

"Did she say anything about me?" Tela was about to answer but Rena's loud huff stopped her.

"Talk about you? Tevos probably dreams about your purple ass all day." Rena moved her feet off the desk and sat with the best posture she could with her hands folded in her lap, clearly imitating Tevos. "Oh Aleena, I would find it reasonably pleasurable if you were to find a capacious closet for us so we may seek copulation for a passable amount of time." Tela had to admit it was funny, but Aleena only glared at the maiden.

"I'm surprised you even know words with more than 7 letters Rena."

"I'm surprised you feel the need to ask stupid questions Aleena." The lavender maiden narrowed her eyes at Rena before looking to Tela again.

"Well Vasir, did she?"

"Oh, no we just did the lab and that was it." Aleena sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Aww don't tell me the cute little maiden is upset her lady wasn't talking about her." Rena's teasing earned a firm punch to the arm from Aleena. "Goddess, you two need to lay off the physical abuse seriously."

"I've only hit you once, or twice maybe." Tela objected as she heard Aleena snort in amusement on the other side of the maiden.

"I'm pretty sure I've hit her once for every maiden she's chased away. For example, before we came to class we were walking together and there's this group of maidens checking us out. So I let Rena know, and the first thing she does is yell at them to come over. Oddly enough they actually come over, and as soon as they get close enough the first thing out of this idiots mouth is 'Don't let all your panties drop at once after I tell you I'm single'." Tela burst out in laughter, she knew Rena was outgoing, but that was a new level of funny.

"Are you kidding me? That line was pure gold! Those maidens don't know what they missed out on. Though there was an amazing view of asses as they walked away." Aleena shook her head, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

Aleena and Rena started talking about the maidens that were starting to file into the classroom, commenting on their clothes, and body shape. Tela stayed out of it, and propped herself on one elbow closing her eyes, she wanted to drown out the noises around her. "Don't fall asleep before class starts Tela." Rena added after noticing the maiden's position. Tela only hummed in response, returning to her thoughts.

A harsh jab into her side made Tela's eyes shoot open. "The fuck was that for?!" The maiden nearly yelled at the asari sitting next to her. It took her a second to notice how quiet the room was. When the maiden looked around the room she saw every pair of eyes on her.

"I do understand that this ia a language course Ms…?"

"Vasir"

"Ms. Vasir, but let's keep our language a little less colorful." Tela sighed as she nodded in compliance. The sounds of snickering next to her made the maiden scowl in the direction of the asari next to her. "As I was saying, this class will be primarily discussion and debates." The students began clamoring over the news, most if not all classes were sit-and-listen-to-this-boring-ass-lecture-for-an-hour classes. When the maidens quieted down the professor continued. "I believe as an educator that talking at you for an hour and fifteen minutes doesn't teach you anything, so we will be approaching this differently. I firmly believe it doesn't matter how well you may read or write, if you cannot understand what exactly is being read or written. And the best way to help hone in on those skills is orally, asari to asari."

"Talking and oral, two things I'm good at in one place? This must be a gift from the goddess." Rena was smiling from ear to ear, amused by her own joke.

"The talking," Aleena started, "You are definitely good at, the oral on the other hand I highly doubt."

"You want to find out?" Rena teased rapidly flicking her tongue in Aleena's direction. The maiden moved away from the gesture, laughing to herself and shaking her head no.

"Our first discussion of the week will be asari-asari relationships and your opinions. Many believe that asari-asari relationships should be looked down upon and others believe that asari-asari mating should be favored." When Rena's hand shot into the air Aleena and Tela simultaneously groaned. "Yes Ms.…?"

"Wasea, the fact that who any asari decides to meld or bond with is even considered a problem is ridiculous. I mean who cares if you want to hump a turian, or head-butt with krogans, or even play doctor with a salarian. If you like it blue it's for you, if you don't well no one really gives a damn."

"What about Ardat-Yakshis?" A voice came from a purple maiden on the other side of the room. "They completely destroy the nervous systems of anyone they meld with and they're only a result of asari-asari relationships." There was a murmur of agreement in the room when Aleena spoke up instead of Rena.

"They have a sanctuary for the Ardat-Yakshi, they are nowhere near the general population, and they aren't even really a concern at all, hell they have their own planet for Goddess sake." Tela and Rena nodded in agreement, though she's never met an Ardat-Yakshi in her life, she heard the horror stories. It was terrifying how they could fry your nerves and turn you into a hollow shell of an asari just before you die. The fact that they would be kept far away from her on some other planet was a relief.

"So what they just stay there on their own will trapped on a planet for the rest of their lives? I highly doubt that none have tried to escape." The purple maiden from earlier countered Aleena's comment, the group of maidens around her whole-heartily agreed with their nods and hums.

"You're more likely to run into a quarian without their suit, than an Ardat-Yakshi. But even if Ardat-Yakshis escape, they take her back or they kill her, simple as that." A blue maiden closer to Tela's side of the room shot back at the purple maiden.

"So it seems, the major con of asari-asari relationships are Ardat-Yakshis. Who can give me a pro? Ms. Vasir?" Hearing her name called caught her by surprise as every eye was on her again. Tela's mind went blank, she had no idea what the pro was for asari mating with other asari.

"Uh, well… We wouldn't have made it this far without asari mating with other asari? How could something that has basically kept our race alive for millennia all of a sudden be a problem?" The professor nodded with a smile at the answer, sending a relief over the maiden.

"Very good Ms. Vasir, many matriarchs believe that mating by mating with other asari and no other species there is nothing gained, yet we were the first species to travel the stars and became one of the leaders in uniting the galaxy. Anyone have an opinion on that?" The debate lasted the rest of class, Tela didn't add anything to the debate unless specifically asked, which luckily, didn't happen after the first one. She only liked to watch and listen the debate go back and forth between Rena and Aleena against the opinionated purple asari on the other side of the circle. But as the end drew near, the professor ended the debate, though it did take time.

"I would have to say that this was a very good start to our year, and the many different opinions and ideas will make this class very interesting in the future. I've emailed you all the topic of discussion for Thursday and I will see you all then." Being dismissed the three maidens headed out the room behind the crowd of their classmates. As they headed to the dorms, Rena and Aleena were talking about the purple asari that had challenged them. Their conversation went from how they demolished her and her crew in the debate, to how cute her and her friends were.

"That class was great though. So, Tela are you coming to dinner with us tonight or do you have more classes later?" Rena asked the maiden.

"Nah, I'm done for the day, if I do go to dinner with you later tonight I'm taking a nap now."

"Goddess you take a damn nap every second you're not in class. Make sure you wake up this time." The maiden shrugged and smiled, but Rena was right. Tela knew if she had enough time she would sneak away to her room and take a nap but there was nothing wrong with that. "What are you going to do then Aleena?"

"I have business to deal with in an hour."

"Damn, you two suck, leaving me all alone." Rena would have kept complaining but a gorgeous aquamarine asari sauntered by in front of the group, catching her eye. "Never mind, have fun doing your whatever." Rena chased after the maiden as Aleena and Tela watched her. Whatever Rena decided to say, it made the asari laugh hysterically.

"Well enjoy your nap Tela." Aleena said as she began to head away from the dorm. Tela nodded in farewell to the lavender maiden before heading into the dorm room. When she got inside it dark and empty, just the way she wanted it. Tela approached the tempting bed as she collapsed on it, taking off her boots before rolling over and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Aleena walked along the wide sidewalk, when a maiden suddenly joined her side. "Who's your dark blue friend?" Sha'ira asked, she was dressed in a off white dress, that exposed her curved back, and sections of her abdomen.

"Which one, I have a lot of dark blue friends." The maiden replied keeping her eyes forward.

"The one you just left behind with the cute dark blue marking around her eyes." Aleena rolled her eyes, though she knew her and Sha'ira were just fuck buddies, she felt the tiniest sliver of jealousy.

"Why do you want to know?" The two maidens approached the recreation center but stopped outside near a bench.

"I'm just curious, anything wrong with being curious Aleena?" The lavender maiden sighed; she knew Sha'ira wanted a rise out of her, emotionally at least. This was the first time they had actually been together outside in public besides the first time they met. Since that day, Aleena had only shown sexual interest in the maiden, making sure not to give any hints of emotions outside of that.

"I guess not Sha'ira. If you want I can introduce you to her, she just might actually like your useless talk."

"But not as much as you do I'm sure." Sha'ira said sarcastically, taking a seat on the bench. "Anyways, are we going to go or not? As much as I enjoy wasting my time with you, this is not how I imagined wasting it." Aleena stood in front of the asari looking around the area, she wasn't looking for anything in particular.

"Just be patient, we'll leave soon." Sha'ira scoffed at the statement.

"You're the last person on Thessia that should be saying that."


	11. Nerves and Pride

XI.

Wednesday and Thursday were just like Monday and Tuesday. She had biotics, history and economics on Wednesday, and math, science and language arts on Thursday. Friday was the day Tela was really looking forward to. Since she had no classes that day, Tela spent all morning and part of the afternoon just lying in her bed eating some of the snacks her mother sent her, and watching shows on her omni-tool. She would have done it until she had to get up for the inner-city shuttle later until a buzz from her omni-tool interrupted her show _Illustrious Housewives of Illium_. Seeing that the omni-tool number was unknown she checked the new message.

_Lunch Date_

_From: Unknown Sender_

_Hello Tela,_

_It's Tevos; Rena gave me your omni-tool number. She said you would say yes if I sent you the message instead of her, and then something else about a skycar. I didn't really understand. Anyways, we we're wondering if you'd join us for lunch, Aleena and Irissa will be there. We're going to the food hall in about an hour._

_Hope you decide to join us,_

As soon as Tela finished reading the message she saved the number. She would have to thank Rena later for getting Tevos to message her, but also punch her for even thinking about bringing up the skycar thing. She would have asked for the number, probably during science, but the worry that Tevos might catch on that she liked her had stooped the maiden every time. Happy from the new message, Tela got out of bed to prepare for the rest of the day.

* * *

She sat down at the full table with her tray of food, this time Tela was left with the seat in-between Irissa and Aleena. A part of her was happy that Rena was sitting in between Tevos and Aleena, but figured it was only because they got here first.

"Look who actually got their lazy blue ass out of bed." Rena said as the other maidens of the table greeted Tela. When the sapphire maiden started to eat her food the conversation, she guessed they had before she arrived, continued. "As I was saying, I'm pretty sure she wants to sleep with me. It's not official yet but I'm making progress." Tevos started shaking her head, while Irissa rolled her eyes at Rena.

"Your history teacher is not going to sleep with you. She is centuries out of your league and there is no fucking way she would even think about sleeping with any student, let alone you. You can't even get asari your own damn age to sleep with you."

"You didn't see the way she was looking at me Aleena. When she looked me straight in the eyes I could see them screaming _take me, take me now Rena, please_. Tela understands, the ways the other asari look at her, she would know." The mention of her name made Tela look up in confusion, she wasn't really listening to the conversation.

"I would know what?"

"When an asari looks at you and she's interested in you, you know what that looks like." When Tela continued with her puzzled look Rena went on, "Ok like in biotics, there was a maiden with light blue marks, she practically had her eyes glued to you, and I bet you I could pick out at least three other maidens in this room right now checking you out."

"Really?" Tela looked around the large room; she didn't understand what Rena meant until her eyes locked onto another maiden's eyes that had been looking right at her. The maiden was sky blue misty grey eyes, and Tela instinctively flashed a smile at the stranger, who looked away shyly. When Tela turned back to the table they were all watching what happened between her and the maiden.

"So you gonna talk to her or what?" Aleena asked, with Rena nodding her head with a goofy smile.

"Why would she? All she did was look at her." Irissa added before Tela could say anything.

"It wasn't just any look Irissa it was _the look, _you know, the look I give you every time I see you." Irissa scoffed at Rena.

"Oh, I didn't know she looked at her like she was violating her with her eyes."

"Now when you say it like that… it sounds much better." Rena winked at Irissa who started to rub her forehead in frustration.

"In the end," Tevos, who had been watching silently, joined in, "It is Tela's choice whether or not she talks to the maiden."

"I bet you she won't." Aleena added as a clear challenge. There wasn't any part of her that wanted to walk over and talk to the maiden, but after Aleena's words her pride got the better of her.

"I bet you I will." The others at the table looked at Tela in surprise. "Yeah, I'll go over, and say hi or something." The last bit was said more to convince herself than anyone at the table. Tela rose from her chair and started across the room to the maiden she had locked eyes with. She was nervous the walk over, but not because of the challenge, but because the emerald eyes she knew that would be watching her, Tevos' eyes. For some reason it felt wrong to do this in front of Tevos, that it would give her the wrong idea about her, but she couldn't flake out now, especially with her pride on the line.

"Hi," Tela started as the sky blue maiden turned in surprise at the new visitor, "I'm Tela, and I just wanted to say hi. Well I mean I've already said it but yeah." The maidens at the table all stared at Tela, making her skin crawl with nerves.

"This one is really smooth." One of the other asari said as she was shushed by the maiden next to her.

"Shut up Alestia, don't ruin it."

"Yeah, just because you scare off every maiden that talks to you doesn't mean you can scare off everyone."Alestia glared at the two asari next to her as they quieted down. The three maiden's attention was soon back on Tela. The sky blue maiden had on the same shy smile from a few minutes ago as her eyes stayed on the maiden standing in front of her.

"I'm Rana; it's very nice to meet you." Tela smiled about to say more, but her mind went blank. The four sets of eyes and interested smiles wondering what she would say next didn't help. The only thing going through Tela's mind was why she had even let herself walk over to this table. With nothing to say, Tela smiled and nodded at Rana.

"Okay then, I'm going to head back to my, uh, table now." Turning on her heel Tela walked away from the table not waiting for a goodbye from the maiden and saw her group of friends staring at her. She felt like everyone in the food hall had been watching, and they were all still watching the sapphire maiden as she walked back to her proper place. With her anxiety rising she quickened her pace to the table.

"So, what happened?" Rena asked as Tela sat down letting out the breath she was holding in.

"Well her name is Rana." The maidens at the table looked at Tela with expecting glances, like they were waiting for her to say more, "That's it, that's all I got. Her name is Rana." It seemed like everyone at the table had let out the breath they were holding in.

"Tela… Tela Vasir… you mean to tell me you walked all the way across the room to a table of four, probably eagerly available, maidens, and all you got was her damn name?! This is a travesty, have I taught you nothing? Has being around me not shown you how to properly pick up maidens?" Rena rested her elbows against the table, and started massaging her temples with her finger tips.

"If she learned anything from you, she would have returned to the table with less than what she has. But you proved me wrong Tela." Hearing the words 'proved me wrong' from Aleena was worth the whole ordeal, or at least Tela wanted to believe so. Irissa and Tevos handn't said a word since she sat down. The two maidens had similar expressions on their faces, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

* * *

Tela and Aleena walked out of the shuttle behind a small crowd of students onto the platform inside of the city of Atheros. The bright lights that lit up the crowded street, and skycars flew in crowds across the lively city. While the other students started to go off in their own direction, Aleena hadn't moved from outside the vicinity of the shuttle. Tela waited for a sign as to what exactly they were going to do, she got the feeling that Aleena at least had a plan for this trip.

"Aleena, Tela" A voice came from the side of the shuttle where a maiden was standing. Tela had no idea who the asari was but Aleena smiled as she walked towards the two.

"Tela, this is Sha'ira. She's a friend of mine."

"It's very nice to finally meet you Tela." The sapphire maiden smiled at the new addition to their duo, but couldn't help but wonder why Aleena had told Sha'ira about her at all. "So, are we going to get going then?" Aleena nodded as the three maidens walked along the streets of Atheros.

While they walked Tela made sure to remember which way they were going, what turns they made, and the places they passed. One thing she didn't like being was lost, so she made sure to keep close tabs on their location and distance from the shuttle. She remembered the _Iron Varren_ and the noises of yelling and fighting, she guessed it was an arena or fight club of some sort. They passed a shopkeeper yelling about an apparent theft that seemed to be taking place, which caught the attention of the local authorities pretty quickly. The last major thing they passed was Therris Plaza, which was filled with every major company and its products; she even noticed a shop for Serrice Council items and wondered if her mother had ever been here before.

The trio finally stopped outside a club with the words _Blue Envy_ in large neon blue lights hanging above the entrance. Tela had never been inside a club before, but whatever happened she knew it would be interesting.


	12. Blue Envy

_AN: If you Skipped to Ch.7 because its supposed to be the newest chapter it is not. After rewriting the first 6 I had to break and combine and break and combine junk so Ch.8 will be the next new chapter, which I will put up Sunday. Sorry about the delays, school is kicking my butt._

VI.

December 2nd, 2186

Lidanya spent the next week or so tending to the Destiny Ascension, and spent every night at the bar. The night with Tevos plagued her mind, deterring her focus from the tasks placed in front of her. So far no one important had noticed the falter in her performance, except the matriarch's navigator who was keeping a close eye on the commander.

During most of the tests for the Destiny Ascension, the matriarch found herself opening up her omni-tool to send a message to Tevos apologizing, but no matter what she said she couldn't send it. None of the words that appeared on the small screen seem to fit what she wanted to say. The fear that Tevos would never talk to her again didn't help either. What if she sent the message and got no reply in return or worse, that Tevos would reply in anger and decided to never talk to her again.

Her heart ached at all the things she wanted to say to Tevos. She wanted her to know that she didn't mean to leave, that she knows she hasn't always been easy to deal with, that all she wanted to do was run away with Tevos and live in solitude just her and the matriarch. But most of all she just wanted to tell Tevos that she loved her.

December 3rd, 2186

Tevos listened to the many complaints of the diplomats in her meeting in the citadel tower. She, Sparatus, and Valern were trying to sort out the chaos that formed in the wake of the war. With Udina not in attendance they had to deal with the load of work he would have probably taken care of.

Quite honestly Tevos was tired of all the complaints; there was nothing they could do. The turians were being slowly taken down even with the help of the krogan, the salarians were still keeping their navy at their home world Sur'Kesh, and no matter how much she pleaded with the asari republics to offer assistance, they continued to refuse. Every complaint was the same, their world was burning or their people were dying or they needed help, but there was no help to be felt bad practically ignoring the serious complaints of the diplomats who only sought to save their people, but after hearing the same complaint and giving the same answer 1,000 times the councilor was tired of hearing it.

The stress from her personal life was a different story. It had been almost a week and a half since the night with Lidanya, and more than anything she wanted to talk to the matriarch. She had to know why Lidanya left her in the hotel room alone. Tevos was constantly checking her omni-tool just in case she didn't hear or feel the alerts, but there were still no messages from the matriarch. A part of her wanted to message Lidanya herself, but after making her run away from her twice now she doubted that the matriarch wanted anything to do with her. There was so much she wanted to talk to Lidanya about, how she wanted her to stay, that she wished they had stayed together decades ago, that she wanted to have a bonding ceremony and spent the rest of her life with her. But most of all she just wanted to tell Lidanya that she loved her.

When the meeting was nearly done Udina finally arrived, if he was avoiding dealing with the other diplomats we was successful. With the last few complaints taken note of Valern closed the meeting, and every diplomat started to head back to their designated offices. The four Councilors started down the secluded hall to their respective offices until the floor shook with a staggering rumble. A scream rang through the hall behind them followed by gun shots. Weary of the danger behind them Tevos looked to the other three councilors. Sparatus looked almost excited at the new danger, probably hoping to join the fight. Valern had a suspicious look on Udina but turned to the other two councilors.

"We should get to the emergency shuttle to the Ascension." Tevos nodded in agreement as she and the other councilors headed down the hallway. Every now and then as they made it to the elevator, the hall would shake with tremors of explosions, and the screams were far away enough to sound like little whispers in the back of your skull. After the elevator made it to the presidium floor the doors opened to a battle ensuing between Cerberus and C-sec.

"There's the council, where is that Spectre?" A turian officer helped the council into cove as he frantically called out on his communicator that the council was under his protection. The sound off firing bullets destroyed her ears, the sounds of skulls exploding and blood flying across the battlefield echoed in her head. Tevos closed her eyes and covered her head as she sat behind the cover. She wanted it all to stop, the screams, the shots, the pounding in her head. It was peeling the sanity of her mind layer by layer. When a hand touched her shoulder her biotics instinctively flared up forming a shield around the asari councilor.

"Councilor Tevos you have to open your eyes, you have to listen to me." The voice calling out to her pulled her out of the panicked haze she was drowning in. The fighting had finished, dead bodies decorated the floor in a mess of blood and empty bullet shells. When she saw the other councilors and Kaidan Alenko standing at the edge of the barrier Tevos quickly let it die away. "Cerberus is attacking the citadel, we need to get you do the ascension now." Kaidan continued as he led the council out of the quiet battlefield. Hearing about the ascension made Tevos go back to Lidanya, what if Cerberus was already at the Destiny Ascension, what if Lidanya was in a firefight like she just witnessed what if… she had to stop her thoughts. The constant questioning was driving her insane. She had to focus, focus on her one goal, getting to the Destiny Ascension.

December 3rd, 2186

"What do you mean Cerberus is attacking?! Where is the council?" Lidanya was practically yelling at the officer, if the citadel was under attack the council should have been in the Ascension an hour ago. "I don't really give a damn what officer Bailey is doing and who the hell is escorting them, find the fucking council and get them here now, or I will go out and get them my damn self!"

After angrily hanging up on the C-Sec officer, Lidanya returned to the control room of the Destiny ascension and watched the live feeds of the attack. She watched civilian's useless tries to run away from the Cerberus soldiers, only to be mercilessly shot in the back. She saw as C-Sec officers were being gunned down by turrets set up by Cerberus engineers. Feed after feed she saw so much destruction and death, but she was only looking for one person, Tevos. She couldn't find the councilors or their Spectre escort they supposedly had.

Lidanya found herself pacing in front of the multiple screens hoping to see the matron that held her heart. She couldn't lose Tevos like this, she couldn't let Tevos last memory of her be how she left her that night. Lidanya was resisting the urge to put on her gear and go out into the fight herself to find the matron, but if they had arrived she would need to be on the ship so they could get to safety. The matriarch was teeming with worry, but a lone hand on her shoulder stopped her incessant movements.

"Commander, I'm sure she'll be here soon." At first the matriarch was furious at the words, how could she know, she had no idea what danger Tevos could have been in. But seeing the concern in the asari's eyes made her take a deep breath, she was right. They had a Spectre escorting them, if there was anyone who could get them here it would be a Spectre. Lidanya nodded to the navigator in thanks as she returned to her post. The commander stood still keeping her eyes on the live feeds silently telling herself that Tevos would appear in her usual formal dress, untouched by danger.


End file.
